Rooftop Talks
by MrsManninq
Summary: The scene of Khalil and Jennifer on the rootop, but instead of talking about there virginity; they do something about it. RATED M (KhalilXJennifer)


Khalil and Jennifer

"We good?" My heart started to speed up with the way his eyes stared at me. My question seemed to snap him out of the trance his was in. "Yeah we good, it's just-" his voice trailed off, "just what?" I asked curiously. "I know you haven't changed your mind." It was a statement, he knew it. "No, no" my heart started racing as I watched him take a deep breath contemplating what it could be. Like any normal teenage girl, I think if there's someone else, "J I lied" anger starts to flicker deep inside "what chu mean you lied?" My gaze held firm with his, he look away "I've never done it before" my face relaxes 'not what I expected'. "I didn't want you to think I didn't know what I was doing, and one thing led to another and I started spewing lies out of my mouth" I could hear his rambling and I just tried to suppress my laughter while he continued.

Once he finished I scooted over to sit closer to him "actually my virgin ass could not find you sexier right now" he was shocked and smiled, 'his smile is so sexy, and he's all mine'. Without thinking I instinctively leaned forward and placed my lips on his, I felt his hand cup my cheek and our kiss deepened. It felt like every nerve was on fire, he lowered his hand and it brushed against my breast and I moaned into our kiss.

Khalil pulls away breathing heavily, "if you keep this up it won't be a lie for much longer" he pushes a few stray strands of hair out of my face and it felt like he left a trail of goosebumps on my skin. He noticed "Let's head inside, it's getting cold." I looked into his eyes and just obeyed, we ducked into the window heading inside my room.

Nessa text me saying she wasn't coming home till late, I roll my eyes. "What's up baby" Khalil asks as I throw myself on my bed putting my phone on my night stand. "Guess I'm home alone again." He sits down beside me "but isn't your moms downstairs?" I sit up hugging my knees, "she already had her 3rd glass of wine, she's knocked out till either Nessa or Dad come home."

Suddenly an idea pops in my head 'he won't go for it', "so you know what we should do?" He turns raising an eyebrow obviously hearing the mischievous tone in my voice. "What J" I lean in whispering "you should stay the night" he immediately rises off the bed "and risk your dad walking in and beating my ass?" I cross my arms defeatedly, "My door is locked, so no one can just barge in" he looks over at the door, "I don't know, your pops already started asking me weird questions since we've been together... I just don't want to be on his bad side" he's says rubbing the back of his neck showing his unease about the idea of it, I roll my eyes and lay back and decide that I want to tease him then, "I guess... I'll just have to play by myself." I let my knees fall the to side making sure he had a view or my legs spread for him. He looked at it and it's almost like I saw his mouth go dry, he licked his lips not taking his eyes off of it. I slowly take my hand and just rub the outside of my lips through my leggings. With the fabric being so thin I could feel my fingers rubbing and I squirmed, let a small moan escape. He looked up at my eyes and they looked darker than a moment ago, he tries to shake it off "what are you-" before he could finish I had reached for the waist of my pants and let my hand slide in, he just watched as my hand disappeared between my legs.

I felt so excited that he was just watching my every move. It was almost like I started playing a game of how long I can keep him in a trance. I felt the tip of my finger rub against my tight entrance and it was moist. It's not the first time I played with her, but it's the first time we had an audience. "Jennifer.." he says my name as if he's warning me. His eyes are locked on the show and I started to look at how his body was reacting. He was breathing heavily and his eyes are dark while the rest of his face looks flushed. His sculpted muscles showing tightly against his shirt, and his jeans are tight against his large erection.

I felt my muscles tighten looking at it pressing tightly against his jeans. "Khalil..." I say breathlessly, he looks in my eyes and I don't know what it was but he just looks so sexy. Without breaking eye contact I remove my hand and sit up; he doesn't waiver, I look at him as I lean into him. Right before our lips touch he places both hands on my shoulders, "Are you sure, J?" He pulls me back so he can look me in the eyes again, but this time he's searching. My heart was beating fast, and it felt like my arousal had its own pulse. I needed him, I wanted him... So I told him how I felt "I love you Khalil, and I want you to be my first" I say confidently. He couldn't help but smile and it warmed my heart, he leaned in and kissed me slowly. He was controlling the pace and I let him, slowly he lowered me back on the bed. He pulls back, and I can see his lips slightly swollen from our constant making out; and somehow it's sexy. As I stared at his lips, he says "I love you, I've always loved you" he smirks at me the way he knows makes butterflies flutter in my chest.

He follows me as I lie on my bed, he starts to kiss my neck leaving a trail of his lips burning my skin; he starts to continue down the front of my shirt. His hand slide underneath the fabric of my shirt and I can feel his finger tips through my bra, I arched into him feeling the warmth of his hand on my hardened buds. I've never felt like this before, my heart is beating out of my chest but my skin feels like it has a thin layer of electricity on it. I try to control my breathing, until it was all I could hear.

I felt his fingers slide behind my back unhooking my bra, he looks at me for a reaction. I lean up and lift off my shirt exposing my breasts. He just stared for a moment, before he hesitantly reaches out and pinched my nipple gently. "You look beautiful Jennifer" I felt myself blushing and I gave him a small smile gently tugging on his shirt "match me". He leans back and stands his gaze never leaving mine, I turn leaning on my side watching him strip for me. He grabs the bottom of his shirt and tossing it to the side showing his toned body 'I can't believe he's all mine' he kicks off his shoes and grabs something from his pocket and takes off his pants; till he was standing in his boxer briefs that are failing at hiding his erection. Just knowing that he was about to fill me was giving me goosebumps. He stood there for a moment smirking at me, "like what you see?" I stood in front of my bed and slid out of my pants, exposing my underwear and turn climbing back on the bed making sure to sway my hips teasingly, seeing his erection twitch "you tell me" he climbs in the bed on top of me and says "I'll show you" he kisses me passionately as I hear him tearing the condom wrapper, my heart starts racing again knowing it's about to happen. The smell of latex brushes past my nose and know that he's done. He pulls back looking at me "are you sure?" I look at his face and I know "I want you, Khalil" I pull my panties to the side and he lines up his erection to my entrance. Which was so big I almost panicked thinking 'is he going to fit?'. He slowly presses forward looking in my eyes for any sign of hesitation or pain. He groans deep and bites his lip, obviously trying to stay quiet. The feeling of him stretching my walls was slightly painful but I tried not to let it show, because I didn't want him to stop. I want this with him and I don't want him to stop. He gets about half way and he stops, I can feel my walls squeezing him. Once my body adjusted I wrapped my legs around him and he grabbed my hips "don't" I stopped once I felt it, it stung slightly but I know what he has to do. He lowered and placed his lips on mine, as he pushed forward and I felt a sharp pain. I whined into our kiss and he used the moment to deepen the kiss, which I gladly used as a distraction to the pain I felt. He slowly started to pump into me deeply, and the pain subsided and I was able to enjoy the pleasure of him filling me. I moan into our kiss and he whispers "quiet baby" I bite on my lip trying to muffle my moans, which seem to have a mind of there own.

I felt his hand rub up my stomach and start pinching my nipple. All these new sensations and I couldn't handle it, I felt something in the pit of my stomach growing. I didn't know what to do, Khalil sped up his thrusts pressing deeper into me. I gripped the sheets and found myself pressing into his deep thrusts until I went to yell "I'm cum-" he hand covers my mouth muffling my scream of ecstasy as I orgasmed around his cock, I felt my skin heating up like a fire started brewing under my skin. Khalil looked at me eyes wide I felt myself squeezing him and his hand over my mouth and his arms are shaking as he held himself above me. I felt himself emptying in the condom, but left it inside me so I can feel the spurts as he empties himself.

He pulls out slowly and I already feel cold, empty, and exposed. I climb under the sheets practically nude, he lies beside me breathing heavily above the sheets. His cock softened and I can see his semen full in the condom, I ask him "So was it what you expected?" He turns to me and smiles "even better" he sits up and takes the condom off ties it off placing it back in the wrapper. He lays back down smiling, I scoot closer to him so I can lay on his chest he immediately brushes my hair behind my ear with his fingertips. "I didn't expect it to feel so-" "good?" I say hoping to finish his sentence. "Tingly" he says correcting me; I raise my head "tingly?". He stares off for a second and says "yeah when you orgasmed I don't know I felt it dripping but it felt hot and tingly, and your eyes almost looked like they were glowing, and I couldn't control myself" he says embarrassed, "Khalil it was perfect, I wouldn't mind trying again." He smiles and pulls me to his lips for a brief kiss then says "I love you Jennifer" I smile "I love you too" we lie there for what felt like all night till we passed out from exhaustion.

But when I woke he was gone with a note on the pillow beside me.

"J,

Being with you last night made me realize I can't be without you. I want to see you tonight. Text me if you want me to come thru. ;)

-K"

I grabbed my phone and pull up a text to Khalil

"Bring more than one ;)"

The end


End file.
